The ways of chakra
by Trinnerti
Summary: She hadn’t realized it until now. But her perfect chakra control would be her key to get the man she wanted. Main pairing KakaSaku and side pairing NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** My chirstmas gift for all KakaSaku fans out there. ( And those of NaruSasu). There will be four parts, the last one will be updated on Christmas. Hope you guys like it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**The ways of chakra**

Sakura sighed, her green eyes looking up from the patient file she'd been working on and now stared longing outside. It was a beautiful night outside. While a few civilians wouldn't agree to what she just said. It was mid December and unlike any other winters like she'd seen in her lifetime, this one was the first time it snowed. The rivers were frozen and hard enough to stand on without risking to break.

She longed to be out there, playing in the fresh snow, inhaling the fresh air that held the winter scents as the magical snowflakes would land on her skin. She wouldn't be alone there in the little fantasy she created in her mind and smiled as she thought of him. They hadn't spoken much since the break-up of team 7 and her transferring under the tutelage of the fifth Hokage. She couldn't even remember seen him when she finally made it to chuunin. She knew it had hurt then and felt like she didn't matter to him at all.

And when her first A-rank mission came up she was out of all jounin she could be pared up with, chosen to go with the infamous Copy nin. She didn't know how to act around him. She remembered her bowing for him when they were excused before nearly fleeing out of the office. They hadn't spoken much between their mission, and Sakura was torn that he couldn't even bring up to speak with her. And when he did talk she replied with so much formality she could see his surprise in his dark lone eye.

When they came back he hadn't stick around like she secretly hoped but in the back of her mind she knew she couldn't expect anything else from him. But the surprise came to her when she left on her first solo mission three months after the one where she was paired up with Kakashi. It was supposed to be an easy C-rank mission. Delivering a scroll to the Muzikage. But on her way there she was ambushed by a group of rogue nin. She killed four of them, before receiving the final blow that left her on the brink of death. The only memory she had before she blacked out was that they were trying to release the scroll from her tight grip and then nothing but blackness surrounding her.

The next time Sakura woke up, she wasn't in the forest like she remembered, or the heavenly gates that would lead her to the afterlife. She stared at the hospital ceiling that was so familiar to her. Her limbs were sore and every little movement she made, a jolt filled with pain went through her. She heard some soft snoring at the right side and with all the strength she could summon, she turned her head to look at the sleeping form of no other than her genin sensei. It made her gasp in surprise. But looking back it wasn't such a good thing to do. Because the moment the fresh cold air reached her dry throat it began to itch, causing her to cough like crazy.

Her distress made him wake up with a start. He held her down while placing an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth, and when the coughing had reduced so far that she could drink normally, her helped her up and drink some water. Her eyes were glazy from the upcoming tears of the pain, but still she stared at Kakashi with confusion. He seemed to notice as he slumped back in his chair, his head turning so he could pinch the bridge of his nose. Only when Sakura thought he had fell asleep again he began to speak. He talked how confused he had felt when she called him 'hatake-san' to the moment he found her on the brink of death in the woods. His distress and worry when her heart line went flat and his relief when after a few minutes it beeped back to life. She never heard him talk so much like he had done that night. And it seemed that one near-death experience was enough to shake him awake that even if two other student had left the village, she was still there. And even if he thought of leaving her would keep her safe, she was still a ninja. A person that would be at risk even if he wasn't there.

And beginning that night, they finally began the friendship that should have started way back. He momentarily lived with her while she was recovering. He began to train her in the genjutsu's technique he had copied from others, even went so far to ask help by Kurenai when he didn't know how before explaining itself back to Sakura. And after skipping through her academy file once again and noticing her high score of the intellect test given at her at age 4, he began to train it. And with much surprise and amusement, he noticed she was a perfect candidate for strategies and how to approach in different situations.

And when Naruto came back and was outsmarted between them both showed him how much those two had grown. And even though they hadn't seen each other for years, they worked together flawlessly, a fact he was really proud of. The three had fought side by side and succeeded bringing the last part of their family back. Sakura waited for them for the jounin exams so they could pass the same time and be equals with each other. But unlike Sakura who was glad with her status jounin, Naruto and Sasuke wanted more. And a couple of months after the joinin exams they began to train for ANBU.

She was honest when she told them to follow their hearts and if they wanted to join ANBU she wouldn't stop them. But for the second time her little family fell apart and this time the members were still in the village. She hadn't seen much of them but luckily for her, this time she remained close at least one of them. He visited regularly, joining her in a short walk back to her home or lunches whenever she had time.

And here she was now, twenty three and head medic at the hospital; being the first reaching that position at such a young age. She trained some youngsters as well, who had just like her potential to become great medic nin with the right education. She loved doing this but she couldn't deny that she longed to be back in the field. Sighing she turned her head away from the fairytale winter land and concentrated back on the file. Only twenty-six more to go, she thought happily. But groaned soon after. Oh, who was she kidding? She couldn't finish them all without spending the entire night here again.

Finishing the file she placed it on the left corner with the others before lying the pen where she'd been writing with down. She shoved the chair she sat in back, massaging her writing hand as she moved to the coffee machine in her office. She really needed it right now. As she patiently waited for the heavenly liquid to fill her empty cup, she heard footsteps coming her way from the hallway. She quirked an eyebrow in surprise. Everyone on this floor was already home. She even kicked her assistant from her post because she refused to leave until she did. And if there was an emergency where they needed her skills in one of the operation rooms they would simply call her over the Intel.

Leaving her cup she moved towards her office door, opening it to see a bag almost pushed into her face. She stumbled backwards and as she breathed she could smell the sweet goodies that were kept in the bag. The bag was still held out to her and when she got over her shock she grabbed it. Her eyes swept upwards to stare into the smiling face of her friend. He was still dressed in his usual uniform the only difference being the red scarf wrapped around his neck. But as she looked over his form once more, she noticed the dirt stains and the small tears in his clothes. Leaving the door open so he could get in she placed the bag on her desk before pointing at the examination table tucked away in the corner.

Grabbing another empty cup she pressed for another coffee, grabbing the now filled one and adding in some milk and sugar. As she stirred the warm liquid she took a small sip, savoring the taste before she too placed it away on the desk. Washing her hands briefly she finally turned towards her friend.

"Just got back?" She asked as she began to examine him. The only answer she got was a nod. Making sure he hadn't had any fatal wounds and wasn't running low on chakra she released him, moving away and back to the coffee machine. Without asking she added two sugars to the drink before handing it over to Kakashi who smiled gratefully in return.

"I thought you would like some dango's. You've been overworking yourself again." He didn't sound angry but a stern undertone was still there. Sakura snorted, looking back at the big pile of files she'd still have to go through.

"Says the person who can't relax himself. Mission after mission and you say I'm overworking myself."

"True, true. But I propose a deal." Sakura turned around, her interests quirked as to what the deal was to be.

"I'll take some time off but only if you do the same." Sakura sighed. She should have known that was what he was after. Downing her drink, she threw the now empty cup into the trash cabin.

"No can do Kakashi. Chirstmas is nearing and you know that time is hectic in the hospital. I can't leave my post. They need me here." She moved back behind her desk, cracking her fingers that made Kakashi flinch before she picked up her pen. "Besides, it feels nice to be needed."

"There is something that's called pushing it, my dear Sakura-chan," Kakashi said cheerily. His hand slit to one of his pockets on his vest and when he found the right one, he removed a scroll from his form and threw it over to Sakura. "You can't outsmart me now, it's an order to take time off."

Sakura glanced from the silver haired ninja to the scroll. Lying her pen down once again she opened the scroll. Her eyes swept over de lines and found out Kakashi had spoken the truth. The scroll held the order for her to take of the rest of the month, no questions asked. One side of her was glad she finally was free of all the workload and could relax for awhile. But the other side was angered that he went behind her back, forcing her to summit even if she didn't want to. She had nothing else to do then work to fill up her days. What was she supposed to do when she was on forced vacation?

Lowering the scroll she sighed, accepting her faith even though she wasn't quite happy about it. "Fine, you win," Sakura muttered. But she couldn't help to smile inwardly when she noticed her sensei smiling.

"I thought you would see it my way eventually." Sakura shrugged, grabbing her black knee-length coat and dark green scarf she'd gotten from one of her students. As she packed her working bag, she glanced out of the corner of her eye, hoping he wouldn't notice she was trying to sneak some work along with her.

And as her hand itched towards the files that still needed to be done, she gasped surprised when his gloved hand snatched around her wrist. "No work Sakura. It's vacation."

"But…!" Before she could protest any further or try to wring out of his hold and grabbing some files with her and flee, she was thrown over his shoulder. A scream passed her lips, surprised at his action and saw she was already carried out of her office.

"Put me down!" Sakura yelled, finally coming to her senses and began to struggle. Kakashi didn't falter though and happily kept walking even with all the threats that were thrown at him.

"Will you please at least turn off the lights?" Sakura asked hopefully. He stopped then out her request. And when Sakura thought he would finally set her down she heard the rustle of the dango bag. Now with one hand free Kakashi grabbed one of his kunai, flicked his wrist and send it flying towards the light bolt in Sakura's office. The sound of glass breaking soon reached their ears and the light source dimmed to black.

Sakura stopped struggling but her eyebrow began to twitch very dangerously. And as Kakashi carelessly began to walk again and even had the nerve to whistle was when Sakura's self control broke.

"You idiot!" She yelled and began to struggle with renewed strength.

"You told me to turn off the lights so I did," Kakasi said dryly.

"Not like that baka! I like to have light when I return back to work!"

"Be more specific next time then." He smirked as she felt her tense up, readying herself for another yell outburst. But having mercy on his own ear that was suffering with all her yelling he stopped his teasing. "I'll buy you a new bolt," He offered, turning into another hallway before walking down the stairs. "Now I know exactly what to get you at Christmas."

"Har, har Sensei," Sakura said with sarcasm. She stopped her struggling, knowing it wouldn't be of any use. Residing to her fate, she rested her chin on her hand, making sure her elbow was resting on a irritating place for him. He didn't say anything though and continued walking on.

As they were walking outside, well more Kakashi walking and Sakura being carried further, Sakura broke the silence between them. "Ne, Kakashi?" her voice came out soft.

"Hmm?"

"Does that mean you're taking time off too? It's only fair since you forced me out." She tried to sound logical. If he accepted, she at least had a person she could spend her free time with.

"You didn't say that you agreed with the deal Sakura-chan," He said playfully.

"You haven't either. I could also just go to Tsunade-shishou and convince her to give you time off. I have more than enough excuses to make her let you go on forced vacation."

"You got me there Sakura. Blackmailing your poor old sensei. Maybe I was trying to get out of debts and because of you I can't pay my bills?"

Sakura scoffed. "Yeah right. I know how much you get paid Sensei. And having seen your apartment that hardly could be you're out of money." Seeing he hadn't answered her question yet she asked again.

"Well will you?"

"Will I what?" Sakura sighed, knowing he was doing this on purpose. "Take some time off with me."

He still hadn't replied when they reached her apartment. He sat her down and handed her her dango's. He saw her disappointed look and knew right that moment he couldn't say no.

"I'll take some time off with you." Sakura looked up when she heard him speak. She blinked innocently before she smiled. She hugged him briefly, something she was found out she quite enjoyed doing.

"Thanks for the dango's Kakashi."

"You're welcome." And when Sakura released him, his eye crinkled as he began to smile. "See you around Sakura-chan." He disappeared then in a poof smoke, leaving Sakura behind on her front porch.

"See you around Kakashi," Sakura said smiling at the spot where the man who unknowingly claimed her heart. It didn't happen so sudden. Not that like she woke up one morning and promptly confessed she loved him. No, she guessed it started when they finally began to grow as friends. He'd been there for her through bad and worse. He knew all those strange quirks of her and still he would come to her when he needed company. She could be herself around him and unlike the blushing and stuttering child she'd been when she claimed to be in love with Sasuke; this time she was just acting like usual self when she was around Kakashi. She felt way happier to be in his presence and sometimes she even yarned to be there. Even if he hadn't been there for the first part in her life. He was there for there for the rest of her life so long if was given them. And even she admitted to herself she was quite an annoying child when she was younger. But that still didn't give him the right to gave her one look and ignore her.

Stepping into her warm home, she sighed relieved, glad that she would be spending the night in her own bed than working in her office. But as she stepped into the living room she felt someone's presence and as her eyes adjusted to the darkness she saw his form resting on her couch.

Confused as to why he was here she flicked on the light, knowing it would wake the man sleeping on her couch. He groaned groggily, his eyes squinted as he tried to get used to the sudden brightness. He sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes before letting them rest on the owner of the house he'd crept in.

"What are you doing here Sasuke?" She hadn't seen him in months. He was away on a mission after all together with his squad. She smiled that now Sasuke was back home, Naruto was too. Maybe she could join him for ramen tomorrow and catch up. The pink haired kunoichi was pulled out of her thoughts when her visitor began to speak.

"I need your help."

Green eyes widened alarmed with his requested. Was he hurt? Had he been bleeding all this time while he waited for her to come home and heal him? She was already kneeling in front of him, her hand glowing a dim green to search him over. But Sasuke pushed her hand away. "Not that kind of help."

Sakura blinked, not sure what he wanted from her then. The chakra she'd concentrated in her hand faded back into her system and sat on the edge of her coffee table as she waited for Sasuke to tell him his problem.

He lowered his head, his dark bangs shielding his face from her. But not enough. Because Sakura began to bite her lip to hold back a chuckle when she saw the upcoming blush appearing on his pale skin.

"I need your help at seducing Naruto."

_**To be continued…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews guys! I'm glad you all liked it. Special thanks for Readalot-TMB

**xXx**

As the birds sang outside her window Sakura was slowly waking up from her slumber. She yawned tiredly. Her green eyes opened slowly and stared at the ceiling. Turning her head to look at the time, her heart skipped a beat when she noticed it was ten in the morning. Bolting straight up in bed, she was ready to throw the sheets of her and racing into her bathroom, when she noticed the scroll lying on her desk.

Remembering her forced vacation, she slumped back in bed. One hand coming up to cover her eyes as she released a heavy breath. Looking through her fingers at the ceiling, she remembered her evening visitor as well. Never in her life had she thought Sasuke would come to her asking for help. Ever. He thought she was weak when she was young, an annoyance that should be taken rid of. It hurt her then, but as she grew up, she got over her childish feelings and saw him as just a teammate.

He was quite surprised when she didn't pine after him anymore when he came back. But even if they could work well together that time, they still didn't grow close like she was with Naruto. And for some reason she didn't even care. She loved him like a friend and would heal him whenever he needed it. But that was about it between their friendship. No small talks, only a nod acknowledging each other before going on their own way.

So finding him on her couch last evening was quite a shock to her. And not the fact that he asked her to help seducing Naruto shocked her. To be honest, she already had a hunch that her teammate was swinging the other way. When they had a mission to a resort and protect the owner for couple of weeks, he was surrounded by beautiful women all pawning over him. And some of them were even well known fighters and none to be considered weak. But even then Sasuke didn't give them one look.

She smiled then, lowering her hand to the side. She would have a lot of fun trying to teach Sasuke to seduce him. It took Naruto ages to find out Hinata loved him, and even when the shy Hyuuga said it to his face he missed it. It would be a hard task and she didn't even know if Naruto was swinging that way like the dark haired Uchiha. Naruto did talk much about him, but only in a friendly/rival kind of way. Like she was talking about Ino, just best friends.

But seducing, she never had seduced anyone. She really wanted to help Sasuke with this matter. But how? While she was thinking of ways to help her friend, she finally climbed out of bed. Showered and dressed in a pair of jeans, and a warm dark green sweater that stopped at mid-thigh. Walking down on her socks, she smiled as she saw that Sasuke was still sleeping on her couch. One leg was swung over the rug, his feet dangling in the air. The other was resting on the couch arm, his ankle being supported while the rest of his foot was also like the other dangling in the air. One arm supported his head while the other was thrown lazily over his stomach. Thank god for him she had kept the heater on last night, otherwise he would have frozen to death.

Deciding to let him sleep longer, she silently tip toed past him into the kitchen. Setting some coffee and preparing breakfast for two. Her mind went over ideas of how she could help Sasuke. But her mind went blank. Sighing she placed the blade upon the cutting board with slight frustration. Was there nothing she could do? Okay, what had Shishou said once? Trust on your abilities. So what was the thing she excelled at? Her chakra control but how... her eyes widened slightly in realization. That's it! Turning off the stove so the food couldn't burn, she quickly whipped her hands off with the kitchen towel before racing into the small room attached to the living room.

She didn't stop when Sasuke called out sleepily. Opening the door to the room she flipped the light switch. The room was filled with bookcases. Grabbing a small rung she placed it before one of the many bookcases. Tapping her fingers over the rugs from the books lying on the top shelf, she searched for the title she was searching for. She made a small sound of triumph when she found the book she was looking for. Pulling it from the shelf, she blew the small layer of dust away. Opening the book she skipped through the pages until she found what she was looking for. Quickly skimming the page to confirm her theory, Sakura smiled brightly when it had done so.

Slamming the book close, she tucked the book under her arm, jumped of the rung and flipped the light off when she exited the room. Her eyes settled on the Uchiha now sitting straight on her couch, his dark eyes looking at her when she re-entered the room. When he only cocked an eyebrow she shoved the book in his arms before walking further towards the kitchen to continue on their breakfast.

"I found a way how I could help you with your issue. Look at page 488 till 495. If you still don't get it, I'll explain it after breakfast."

Sasuke didn't say anything. But Sakura knew he'd heard her ,when she heard him skipping through the book to the pages she picked out. Setting the breakfast out on her dinner table, she called Sasuke while pouring coffee it two mugs. Sakura warned him if he would spill anything on her book she would personally knock him over the Hokage mountain before she began to eat, smiling as Sasuke was reading the pages thoroughly. She noticed some eyebrows rising here and there and knew it wouldn't be without any questions. Figures though. Shinobi learned the best and fastest when they had an example. She could do it herself, but she didn't really feel like it to get in such vulnerable state before her once crush. And besides, she couldn't show him then how he could do it without being noticed by the person it was used upon. So she at least needed someone to help her with the example. Her mouth end pulled up then, a wicked grin and her eyes twinkling in delight as her mind found a victim, no helper. She snickered slightly.

Sasuke looked up then, wondering what gotten Sakura so amused. But as he saw the wicked grin and glint in her eyes meaning she was up to no good, he silently prayed it wasn't meant for him and felt a slight ting of remorse for the person who was in her mind right now. Averting his eyes from her he kept reading, taking another bite of his food and chewed thoughtfully as he turned over another page.

When Sakura was done cleaning their mess up, she moved back to the living room where Sasuke was just done with reading. She sat down on the opposite chair, throwing one leg over the other as she stared at Sasuke.

"So any questions?" She said smiling.

"First of all, what has this," he waved one of his hands to the book now lying on the coffee table between them, "to do how I can seduce Naruto?"

Sakura snickered, shaking her head as she thought how oblivious Sasuke was being right now. Either love really made him blind or he has an idea in his head and wants to see that's the idea Sakura also has. Seeing his offended look, she stopped her laughter and cleared her throat. "Everything."

Sasuke pulled a face then, making Sakura sigh in desperation. "There are two kinds of systems running through our body. Well, exactly there is more but those are not relevant for what I'm about to teach you." She stopped shortly, trying to think of the fastest way to explain it.

"The ones I'm talking about are the nerve system and the chakra system. They are very similar on how they work and react. Every human being has these two, even civilians. But with a civilian they haven't trained their chakra system so is the less sensitive of the two. So their nerve system is the dominant one. By us Shinobi, we trained our chakra system and is far more effecting than our own nerve system. We still get pulses from the nerve system, but our chakra system is the dominate and most sensitive of the two.

The technique I'm about to teach you will work best on people who trained their chakra system. It can be done on people who didn't but it can be lethal with even the tiniest mistake. So please, only use it on people who trained their chakra system."

"I get all that, but I still don't see how this helps me with Naruto." Sasuke replied after her short lecture.

Sakura shook her head sighing. Even Naruto would have gotten it by now. "Like I said, nerve and chakra systems are similar to each other. The civilians get their pleasure pulses through the nerve system. We also get it from the nerve system by simply touching excreta. But a far more imitate and better result, we going to use the chakra system to send pleasure pulses through the chakra system by sending chakra pulses through them with our own chakra."

"But with all the times you healed me, why didn't I feel pleasure then? You pushed chakra into my system."

"Good point. That's because I'm using green chakra for healing. You can only cause pleasure when you use your own chakra." Lifting up her hand she concentrated the three different types of chakra into her fingertips without the slightest effort. One was light blue color, the other was a green and the last one was a soft pink. Knowing he'd seen what she meant, she let it go. "See what I mean?"

Sasuke nodded. "Good. Only people with outstanding chakra control can separate their chakra like that."

Sakura stood up. "Now your first step is to concentrate your chakra into your finger tips like I did, and separate them. I'll be sharpening my weapons. Come to me when you can do it without even thinking. If you need hints look at my notes in the back of the book." And with that said she left to room and moved back upstairs.

Walking to the other door on the end of the hall she opened it from its slot and pushed the door open. The room was filled with shurikens, kunai and three katanas hanging proudly on the wall. Grabbing the things she needed she sat down on the only chair and started to sharpen her weapons, humming a soft melody while she was working. When she'd done the majority of her weapons she finally heard stumbling upon her stairs. And as the door was pushed further open, she stopped her movements to stare at the person standing in the doorway.

Lying down her sharpening stone and kunai, she crossed her arms before her chest. Seeing that her attention was now aimed at him, he raised his hand and soon three different types of chakra were on his fingertips. His normal light blue, black and dark blue. Sakura smiled, placing the equipment back on the places where she'd gotten them. Then she turned around. "Good, I knew it wouldn't be so hard for you."

They moved back downstairs, Sasuke sitting back on his spot as Sakura stood before him. "Activate your sharingan." And when his eyes turned red and focused upon her she smiled. "As you can see there are one-hundred-sixty-four chakra points in my system. If you look closely, you see there are a few larger than the others. Those are the chakra head points, the ones we're going to push our chakra in."

"Why those?" Sasuke asked in confusion.

"Because through these main points there will be the most 'chakra traffic' through them and so far unlikely for the person to notice you pushing chakra into them. Another reason is because they are connected to all the chakra points in the cells in that area and the other head chakra appoints. So if you touch one of them, you affect the whole body. Now, the head points are located in behind the ear, neck, wrists, on your back between your shoulder blades, just below your belly button, in the knees and lastly the palm of your feet. The amount of chakra you push into them can be variable and obviously a different affect. If you push only slight chakra in them it's only a small jolt. So the higher or rather stronger the push of the chakra, how higher or more pleasure the target will feel."

Sakura stood up then and moved to the front door, Sasuke following her. When they had their shoes and coats on Sakura grabbed her keys before opening the front door. She motioned for Sasuke to move before she closed the door behind them. And in silence they began to walk into the direction of Ichiraku.

**xXx**

When Sakura told Sasuke her plan he stiffly agreed. Both of them looked up at the sound of pans being placed on the stove, the clattering of glasses and chatter. Inhaling softly, Sakura smiled as the scent of Ichiraku's invaded her nose. Pushing away one of the banner's she stepped into the small place. Her eyes immediately focusing on the person sitting in the middle of the bar, two empty bowls already resting next to him as he ate from his third.

Sitting next to him she ordered a bowl for herself, glancing out of the corner of her eye at blond guy sitting next to her . When he hadn't spoken to her yet, she sighed. Even when her chakra signature was entirely exposed and even talked when she sat next to him, he still didn't recognize her or even say hello if he did. She would have make the first step then. Again.

"Hello Naruto," she began. Twirling her chopsticks in her hands while she continued. "I haven't seen you for awhile."

Stopping with his mid shove, he turned his head to regard her, some noodle strings still dangling from his mouth. His bright blue eyes shimmered then in happiness, seeing it was Sakura that had spoken. He swallowed his bite of noodles then, whipping his mouth with his sleeve before launching himself out of his chair to hug his friend.

"Sakura-chan! It's so good to see you!" Sakura laughed, throwing her arms around her hyperactive friend. As the newly two arrival were waiting for their food to show up, they talked about everything while they were apart. She only turned around, ignoring the comment Naruto made over her best friend when she felt a familiar presence.

Glancing at Sasuke he seemed to notice it too. He tilted his head slightly, giving her the signal he wanted to know what she was thinking about. A small smile appeared on her lips, her eyes resting on Naruto's form before turning around fully. Before Sasuke knew what she meant she lifted up her hand whilst calling.

"Kakashi! Over here!" The silver haired ninja looked up from his book when he heard his name. When his lone eye met hers, he smiled. Pushing the book away in his back pouch he made his way over, seeing that his other two former students were sitting next to her.

"That's a long time seeing you three together," Kakashi commented when he seated himself next to Sakura.

Sakura simply shrugged, ordering a bowl for her friend who looked quite amused by her actions. While he went back to his book he continued to glance over the top. His eye crinkled in a happy smile that his former team still maintained the bond they had years ago. He hadn't realized until then that he really missed their banters between each other. Even if he really didn't want to admit it, but he missed those times. And for the first time he felt old. The youngsters he'd trained those days were grown up and turned, shaped into perfect soldiers for their village with their own strength to be recognized with.

He sighed deeply, placing his book on the counter-top next to him when his lunch was served before him. His hand reached out for his wallet, but when Sakura saw what he was trying to do she grabbed his wrist with her hand. Sasuke hearing the audible slap of flesh hitting flesh looked into their direction.

Sakura knowing Sasuke was watching her, smiled reassured at her friend whom risen an eyebrow at her. "Don't worry about it Kakashi. I called you over so it's my treat." Meanwhile she summoned her chakra, releasing it in his main point she was currently touching and watched with satisfaction a shiver running up his spine. She noticed his eye widened slightly, wondering probably what just happened. She already removed her hand and was busy paying for his bowl of ramen.

Acting innocent when she noticed he hadn't attacked his ramen yet, she faked a concerned tone. "Are you alright Kakashi?" Her voice soft and sweet at the same time. Kakashi blinked then, coming out of his daze.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just surprised it's all."

Sakura snickered. "Is it that hard to believe I would treat you to lunch Sensei?" she asked teasingly. But without waiting for a reply, she turned around to join the conversation between her two former team mates again. Her eyes met Sasuke's and winked, knowing she just gave him a small example what a small amount of chakra could do.

Naruto after having eaten four bowls of ramen, stopped eating. His eyes twinkling when an idea came into his head. "Ne, Sakura-chan…"

"Yes Naruto?" Sakura replied a bit confused why he asked her with such a weird tone.

"You told me you were on a forced vacation right?"

"That's right Naruto. I just told you a couple of moments ago."She rolled her eyes at her long time friends forgetfulness.

"I propose a battle." He straightened his back, his bright blue eyes twinkling in childish delight. "Me and Sasuke against you and Kaka-sensei in a two to two snowball fight."

Sakura smiled. She didn't know what she could do later today. And with this new outcome, Naruto given her an excuse to stay close to Kakashi and observe Sasuke as he tried the same technique on the hyperactive blond.

"I accept the dual," Sakura grinned, shaking his hand as they both laughed at the upcoming fun they're going to have. But then the eldest ninja decided to speak up.

"I never said I was going to join."

Naruto turned around whilst frowning. "You don't want to hang out with your old team?" But before Kakashi could reply, Sakura spoke first.

"No, I think he finds himself too old for a snowball fight. Ah, I could ask Yamato-san if he wants to come then. Besides maybe it's better that way. He probably can't even keep up with us." She placed cash upon the counter, decking everyone's lunch.

Sasuke watched. Not bothering to contain or hide his amusement, she was smart to trick their old sensei into joining. She had a way with words where she tricked everyone to do exactly what she wanted.

Naruto shrugged jumped of his stool. He and Sasuke already moved towards the training ground where the battle was going to be held. Sakura followed Naruto's example and started to walk out when Kakashi touched her shoulder. Stopping, she turned her head to regard the man; his eye narrowed slightly. She guessed it was about her old comment. It was after all a sensitive subject to him. Maybe she was being evil, using that to him to force him to come along. Because knowing him, he would come to show them he could keep up just fine. Oh, how easy the mind of the men sometimes worked.

"I'll come."

Sakura faked indifference. But inward she was cheering for her triumph. "It's okay Kakashi. We understand if you don't want to come."

She moved to the training ground then, knowing that Naruto and Sasuke would be waiting for her there. Not a minute later she walked out of the restaurant Kakashi slipped next to her. To her surprise she didn't see him pulling out his book. She opened her mouth to ask about it, but quickly decided against it.

"We only have a few more minutes left Sakura," he suddenly said.

"Left for what?" Sakura asked her brows furrowed in confusion.

"We're going into battle. Now is the time to think through our strategy before defeating those two. Remember what I taught you." He gave her a smile.

Sakura smiled her memory flashing back to their very first training session. "Teamwork makes us strong."

_**To be continued…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you guys liked it.

**xXx**

Naruto was standing in the middle of the field. His eyes were looking at the entrance, knowing that Sakura would come from that direction when she arrived. Sasuke was standing quietly at his side, his eyes casting down to stare at his snow covered feet. Sakura showed him how to do it. And seeing the reacting Kakashi got but only a small push of chakra, he wondered just how Naruto would react when he used it on him.

His eyes trailed from his feet to the fence in the distance. Knowing that it would take awhile before Sakura and Kakashi would show up, he wanted to try that little trick. Glancing at the young man next to him, he stepped closer. He opened his mouth slightly, taking in a shuddering breath. His heart began to pound loudly in his ears and a strange feeling came over him. His fingers twitched and willed himself to relax. Activating his sharingan he focused his view on the main chakra point in his neck. Sasuke glance one more time behind him, seeing no chakra signal emerging from the distance.

This was his chance. He channeled chakra into his finger tip, now glowing a dark blue. He reached out towards his neck. He was almost there when Naruto turned his head. It startled Sasuke, the main point he was aiming for now out of his reach. He quickly moved his hand up, going to another one located just behind his ear. He pushed chakra into the point, brushing his hand across the soft blond hair before retreating his hand. Seeing the body of his friend stiffen, his mouth opening and a soft moan escaping him made his heart swell.

His bright blue eyes turned to meet his dark ones, already having turned off his sharingan. A blush tainted his cheeks while he looked at him expectantly. "You had something just behind your ear. I removed it," Sasuke said with his usual emotionless tone.

Naruto nodded, not being able to look at him much longer and turned his gaze back at the fence. Sakura and Kakashi were already coming their way, almost having crossed the distance between them. Sakura noting the blush on Naruto's cheeks turned to look at her other former team mate. Meeting his eyes she only raised an eyebrow in question. He reply was a simple shrug, tough he wiggled with his fingers on his right hand. Sakura smiled, knowing what had caused Naruto's condition.

The man in question was talking to Kakashi, his eyes slightly unfocused but still lively as always. "So, Sakura was able to get you to tag along huh?"

"Hn." Sakura simply rolled her eyes.

Putting down the rules and the playable area, they put down a timer before the four of them went apart. Sakura began to make their ammunition while Kakashi was searching for a good spots to hide their ammo. When all of that was done, their snowballs loaded up in their places and two in each hand, the shrill sound of the timer went off.

"The game is on," Sakura muttered under her breath. She briefly glanced at the open field before them, seeing already Naruto walking their way. Sasuke however was nowhere to be seen.

"Such an easy tactics," Sakura sighed. She gazed at Kakashi. And when he gave her a slight nod, she smirked; running to the sides still in the protections the trees surrounding them could provide, she searched for a good spot to strike.

She stopped then behind a tree, now having a clear view of her target. Crouching down in the snow, her eyes followed Naruto. Anticipating his next step, she calculated quickly how far she needed to throw to hit him. When the answer came she rose, her arm moving backwards before she threw the snowball towards Naruto. The moment she released the snow, she moved; knowing that Sasuke might be coming after her when she revealed her position.

A yelp let her know she hit the target, and she let out a soft snicker. But her prediction was right. Because the moment she released her weapon, Sasuke was coming towards her, and fast. Running as fast as she could she moved back. And with a quick glance she noticed that Naruto followed Sasuke in pursuit. They were closing in fast, and if she didn't do anything they would catch her before she would reach Kakashi. Laughing breathlessly she willed herself to go faster. Placing her foot on a side lying tree-trunk she pushed herself in the air. She flipped. Throwing her last snowball as an attempt to slow them down before landing on her feet. She crouched down, ducking away from a snowball that almost hit her in the back of the head. Slipping her hand beneath the tree-trunk she grabbed two more snowballs.

She kept lying low, her heart thudding a tad faster than before as she waited for them to come closer. The sound of snow crushing beneath their boots was coming close faster and faster. Closing her eyes she counted to three, before snapping them open. She rolled away, throwing one of her snowballs square into Naruto's face as he was leaned in to hit her with his. She avoided one of Sasuke's snowballs but couldn't dodge the other and hit her in her hip. Seeking cover in the trees she heard Naruto gasp as a sudden wave of Snowballs flying in the air came crushing down on them. Sakura laughed, running away while ducking from the snowballs that were thrown at her. She joined Kakashi by his spot who had been throwing all those snowballs in a mere minute. Three of their four ammo places already used up. But even if that was so, it was still an hilarious sight to see.

She smiled when she reached the silver haired ninja who'd was just throwing the last one in his hand. He turned to look at her then, smiling as he did so. "Good job Sakura."

"My pleasure," Sakura grinned back. Even though the two teams had the same idea, the boys forgot to bring their own snowballs while Sakura and Kakashi had the advantage of their stockings. They kept throwing over for some time, Sakura hitting the two boys regularly. And before they knew it, their last snowballs were all used up. Both moving to the other sides, they scooped up some snow, making their own snowballs as they kept running.

Sasuke didn't admit defeat that easily. And had after the ambush their opponents had planned moved out of sight, creating a fair amount of snowballs himself. Making sure they were out of sight he went to grab Naruto, pushing in a small amount of chakra into his main point located in his wrist as he pulled him along. The blush returned, making him smirk as they kept running.

Telling his partner his idea he let him loose then, and continued running. A snowball rushed past him, hitting the tree just beside him instead. And as he glanced back, he noticed that Sakura was on his tail and coming closer quickly.

Dashing to the left, he scooped up some snow, now running straight towards Sakura. The salmon haired girl shrieked; knowing that the hunter now had became prey. Turning around she dashed away, ducking behind trees and alike to use as shield. But what she didn't know was that she ran straight into their trap. Before Sakura knew what was happening, snow balls where flying from everywhere. She dodged as many as she could, but still got hit quite a few times. Then out of nowhere Naruto launched himself at Sakura. They fall over, rolling through the snow while they laughed. Sakura was sitting on top of Naruto when they fell still, and soon they were throwing snow over each other. Sasuke came then, rescuing his partner and secret love,-to all but Sakura- from his attacker. Sakura screamed, laughing as she finally land into the snow. But before their eyes could meet Kakashi was there and it turned into a grand frolic fest.

In the end all four of them were lying in the snow, staring up at the sky as they were resting from their battle. They called it even, not even caring who might have won. The sun was already busy with setting by the time they got up to go home. But when Kakashi wanted to get up, he groaned when a muscle pulled together in a painful way. Sakura noticing his distress, came to his aid quickly. Pushing him back into the snow to look him over. Lying in the snow for over an hour had caused his muscles to grow stiff and he would be bothered by it if he didn't let it massage.

"You're coming with me Kakashi, and no buts," Sakura said sternly. Seeing that he wanted to protest she gave him a glare that even placed the evil one of Yamato into shame. He knew he couldn't win when Sakura made her mind up. So after releasing a heavy sigh and under the stern and dark glare from Sakura he gave in to her commands.

Sakura helped him up, waved the other two goodbye before the two of them left the scene. Sasuke watched them leave, a knowing smirk resting on his features. Turning to the blond, he watched him brush of the snowflakes that were stuck on his clothes. When he was done, his bright blue eyes met his.

"C'mon Dobe. Let's get out of here." Naruto simply nodded, which surprised him greatly. Normally he would answer with a smart remark or a 'teme'. But this time he did neither. He let it slid for now.

When they neared Naruto's apartment Sasuke began to feel a bit restless. He had seen the affect his chakra had on him. And both times it made him blush. But what did that mean? Did that mean he liked him like he liked him? Or was it only because it felt good? There was a big chance he would be sent out tomorrow. He already heard a word from Ibiki that there was a mission ready to go. The only thing he needed to do was to find the right team to fit the bill.

And when he saw the beige door that would lead to his apartment and out of his reach, he acted before he had even realized. His hand shot up to encircle his wrist; making Naruto look up in shock by the sudden touch. His mouth opened to either yell at him or ask him what the hell he was doing. But that never left his mouth nor his mind. The moment Sasuke touched him, he forced a large amount of chakra through him. His blue eyes unfocused, his hand clenched as a loud moan erupted from his throat. And it was music to his ears. He pushed the blond, hyperactive ninja against the wall. His hand crawling under his usual vest and shirt to touch the hidden skin there. Placing his mouth near his ear, he whispered loud enough for only him to hear.

"You don't know what you do to me Dobe." And then he focused chakra into his hands and lips. Touching three main chakra points at the same time; the one just behind the ear with his mouth, sucking and licking for all his worth, while his hand was touching his stomach and the other already traveled to his back. At first only a small push, before letting it grow in a steady rhythm, making him crazy with the pleasure racing through him. Naruto withered beneath him, groaning at the sensation washing over him. His hands came up to grab him by the shoulders, a hot blush on his cheeks as he watched the dark haired man before him.

"T-teme…," he panted out. He bit his lip when another wave washed over him. He was so close, it was torture. Sasuke continued his assault, loving every little moan that he caused. But then the grip on his shoulders tightened and pushed him away.

"Stop it!"

He let go, his eyes watching the heaving panting form as he tried to get back to his senses. He didn't feel the same. The bright blue eyes that were filled with confusing and anger made his heart sting. It seemed it wasn't meant to be for him. He growled lowly in his throat. Not being able to be scolded out or yelled at by the person that just confirmed him he didn't love him back, he teleported away. Leaving Naruto leaning against the wall to watch leaves twirling around before settling on the ground where he once stood.

**xXx**

Finally reaching Sakura's home she opened the door for her apartment, she pushed Kakashi further in before shutting the door behind him. She leaned into him then, feeling him stiff the moment she was pushed up behind him. Smirking inwardly she reached out her hand and switched the light on. Then she moved away, walking into the kitchen to make something warm to drink.

"Make yourself comfortable Kakashi. I'll massage you in a minute so you can rest peacefully tonight."

She heard him shuffle towards her couch before it fell still in the living room. Putting the coffee machine on she walked back to him, smiling to see that he already shrugged off his vest and sweater beneath.

"The black undershirt to Kakashi, you can leave it hand around your neck so you can still cover your face," Sakura said as she moved to the small room. Switching the light on, she walked passed a closet that was filled with different kinds of ointments. In the middle of the room was high bed where her patients could lie on. Placing a clean sheet upon the bed, she turned towards the closet. Her eyes swept over the different kinds of ointments, lavender, jasmine, geranium, lemon, rosemary, sandalwood, ylang ylang, tea tree and so on.

"Ne, Kakashi?" she said a bit louder than her normal voice.

"Yes?" His voice was soft and close by her ear. She jumped, his breath brushing against her ear when he talked. Knowing he's standing behind her she didn't turn around, but kept focusing on the ointments before her.

"Do you like the smell of lavender or the smell of rosemary more?"

"Lavender."

"Okay. Lay down on the table, you know the drill."

Grabbing the lavender scented ointment she turned around, her eyes roaming shamelessly over the naked skin from her former sensei. Kakashi having felt her gaze, turned his head towards her, smiling as he caught her staring.

"Enjoying the view?" He asked with a teasing tone in his voice.

Waking up from her trance, Sakura shook her head once and focused her eyes on the mismatched eyes of her friend. A grin came then, moving to stand beside him. "Definitely."

Seeing a blush peeking out of his mask, Sakura began to chuckle. Opening the bottle, she took some ointment before placing it down on the table next to her. Rubbing it over her hands, she stepped a tad closer, before touching the naked back of Kakashi. His muscles tensed, before relaxing under his touch. Spreading the ointment over his skin, she started massaging his shoulder and neck; rubbing all the kinks and knots of out his muscles. She hummed softly, smiling when she saw Kakashi relax under her hands.

"That feels good," he sighed, his eyes fluttering close.

Sakura responded with a hum. She continued on, and when she saw the time was right; she added chakra into her hands. Rubbing over his main point on his back with on hand, she used the other over the knot just below it. Knowing he wouldn't notice, she pulsed chakra into her hand, sending it waves into him. Seeing his muscles contract together under his pale skin, made her bite her lip. Darn, he was so sexy. She could hear him release a shuddering breath. She continued on, sending small waves of chakra into his chakra system while she did so. Sometimes she could hear him gasp softly. And it made her wonder if he was trying to keep quiet. Feeling a bit naughty, she wanted to hear him moan just once.

Moving to another hard knot she pushed her finger against it hard while sending a rather large chakra jolt through his main point. And there was the sound she wanted to hear. It made her heart beat faster and her veins on fire. Smiling she continued removing all the knots and when she removed the last one she retreated her hands. Grabbing the towel that hung on the side she whipped her hands off. Sakura placed the ointment back on the shelf and then finally turned back to her patient.

"You're done Kakashi. Do you want something to eat or drink before you go back home?"

He blinked, his onyx eye darker with a emotion she had rarely seen pointed towards her. There was such raw pleasure twirling around that depth. He moved up, showing his abs as he redid his shirt.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked when he hadn't answer her. She watched him move past her and into the living room to grab his sweater and vest.

"I'm fine Sakura. Thanks for the massage." And with that said he teleported out of her home.

Sakura smirked. She finally made him notice she wasn't just a little girl he used to train. She had grow up into a woman. A woman who wouldn't stop until she had him just where she wanted. Turning off the light in the room, she hummed as she moved back to the kitchen to grab some coffee. As she passed her couch, she noticed an orange book lying on her couch. Kakashi must have dropped it with his haste to get out of her apartment.

Grabbing the small object with her hand she smiled. Knowing that Kakashi must come back some time to retrieve his beloved little book. Her humming changed into a whistle, placing the book on the coffee table. Walking into the kitchen for something to drink and eat, she began to laugh after the tune was done. It was a successful day indeed.

_**To be continued…**_


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke awoke with a bad headache the next day. He was still fully dressed, his clothes ruffled by his movements in his sleep. The only thing that seemed to be removed from his person where his boots, leaving him bare footed. He groaned as his head pounded. Opening his dark eyes he noticed he was lying in his bed. But he didn't have any memory how he got there.

His eyes moved to the whiskey bottle lying on the ground. A small puddle of the contents lying at the opening of the bottle. Glancing over rest of the floor, he saw it littered with bottles, glass scattered on the floor. And as he swallowed, he could still taste the faint taste of the alcohol he had downed yesterday night. Groaning he turned around and felt a slight sting in his hand as he moved. Tilting his hand up to face to see what caused the sting, he saw a deep cut in the middle of his palm. Probably from one of the broken bottles he guessed.

Sighing he lowered his hand, not caring about it in the slightest. He finally knew what happened last night. Getting up from bed he walked through the glass, not even cringing when the sharp pieces of glass dug into his skin. He was a mess, he knew that. Walking down the stairs he could see flashes how he stumbled up the stairs last night after his fit of rage. And as he turned to corner to regard the living room, he saw the broken vases. The coffee table lying on its side after he'd thrown it over. One of his boots was still near the front entrance while the other was resting on the table behind the couch, having knocked over a vase that once belonged to his mother.

His eyes turned towards the front door when he heard several knocks. He really didn't want to socialize right now. He felt miserable and knew he would see and smell like it too. Letting himself fall on the couch he ignored the knocks. In his head the yelled at them to go away. And when the insistently loud knocks finally subdued he sighed relieved. The sound made his headache even worse. But then a loud crack was heard. Sasuke closed his eyes, irritated by the fact that someone was dumb enough to try to break in.

A person stepped inside, pushing the last piece that was still attached to the hinge. Stepping over the piece lying on the ground, the figure moved further. Opening the door to the living room, she gasped as she saw the damage.

"Sasuke?!" She called out. Her tone tinged with worry.

"Not so loud!" Sasuke grumbled back from the couch.

"Yeesh, what happened here?" Sakura asked, lowering her tone as she moved towards her former teammate. He really was a mess, and it hurt her to see him this way. She wondered what happened after she left the two of them alone. She wanted to visit to see if Sasuke made any progress. But seeing him like this wasn't what she expected.

The only reply she got was an angry growl. Sighing, she pushed the pillow away he used to cover his head. Her eyes now staring in the deadly glaring ones of the owner of the home she was in.

"Sit up," Sakura ordered.

Sasuke grumbled but did as he was told. A soft hand touched his forehead then and slowly his pounding headache began to lighten until is disappeared. She moved away, leaving him there sitting on the couch. A few minutes later he heard her going through his cabinets, searching for his first aid equipment. She came back then. Disinfecting his wounds and plucking the tiny pieces of glass that still dug in his skin out of him. She didn't say anything or ask anything while she was working. But he could see the guilt twirling in her eyes.

"It's not your fault Sakura," he murmured. She hadn't done anything after all. It was him who couldn't control his stupid emotions and went after the Dobe. He screwed it up, not her. She helped him in his time of need when he asked her to. And even now when he hadn't even called for help, she came here to clean up the mess he made.

When she was done pulling glass from his flesh she neatly healed his skin back together. Then cleaned up the mess she made, but didn't move to put it back. "I guess he didn't feel the same way," she said after a bit of silence.

Sasuke sighed. "Hn."

But what he didn't expect was that she roughly pulled him up. "Well too bad. You did what you could. But that's not a reason to tear down your house or leave wounds unattended. Now go wash up, you stink."

He glared at her comment. But Sakura simply smiled. "Your better than just sulk around Sasuke. Now go please."

Grumbling he began to walk away. "And don't step on the glass again damnit! I just healed you!"

And for the first time that day he felt a bit better. Still it sucked Naruto rejected him but he would still have Sakura to take care of him. As he was done showering he looked up surprised when his room was clean. Grabbing a sweater and pants he walked down stairs to see that his whole house was cleaned up. He shook his head, seeing a small note on his kitchen table.

_Cheer up Sasuke._

_Before you know it, everything will be okay.  
An Uchiha has to have his pride after all.  
One of your presents is by the fireplace.  
Your other, well. You figure that one out soon enough._

_Merry Christmas!_

_Sakura._

Lowering the note he smirked, glancing over his shoulder to see indeed a present lying before his fireplace. Deciding not to open it yet, since it was after all not Christmas yet. Putting on his boots he went out, seeing that she even repaired the door.

Walking down the streets he searched for a good place to eat. It was nearing lunch time after all, and haven't eaten since the ramen Sakura had paid for him, he was quite hungry. And as he walked, his feet leading him to a place he didn't want to be. The favorite eating place of his friend, Ichiraku. He had a mind to turn away, but his stomach rumbled in protest. Sighing he turned, pushing away a banner as he moved in. He sighed relieved when he didn't see the blond. Sitting down, he ordered his usual and a cup of tea.

Within moments a cup with steamy hot tea was placed before him. He murmured a thank you, grabbing the warm cup as he glanced into the clear liquid. Taking a small sip, he waited for his lunch to come. And when it did, he began to eat slowly. Going deaf on all ears, ignoring everyone talking to him as he wanted to eat in peace. After having eaten and drunk his second cup of tea, he was full and ready to go.

His hand moved back to pay for his lunch when someone was faster than him. He glanced up, seeing who was paying for him. And who he saw was the person he didn't want to see at all. But yet on the other hand he couldn't stop thinking about and wanted to look at every hour of the day. He wanted to open his mouth to say something, but his mind went blank. So he closed it again, tilting his head down as he stood up and walking out without saying anything.

"Sasuke wait!" But he didn't heed his call. He continued walking, his heart torn. Footsteps followed him then and soon a hand closed around his shoulder. "I said wait!"

"What do you want Naruto?" Sasuke said, his eyes looking everywhere but him.

"You could at least say thank you for starters," Naruto grumbled. But his eyes were twinkling, indicating he was just teasing him. Sasuke didn't see it though and shook of his hand.

"Hn. Thanks." And with that he moved further.

Naruto watched him bewildered. But soon he awoke from his trance and ran after him once again. He grabbed Sasuke then, pulling him into a lone alley so they could talk in private. And as he looked up into his best friends eyes, he could see hurt and confusion in those dark depths. But above all anger. He frowned, but it hurt him none the less that he was the cause of his distress.

"What do you want Dobe? I have other things to do than…"

His eyes widened in shock when Naruto pushed his mouth to his. And as he leaned further in, he tried to cope with the new weight. But he couldn't hold it and stumbled backwards. Naruto simply followed. Pushing him against the wall as he continued to kiss him senseless. And when Naruto finally released his lips he smiled.

"You talk too much you know that?" he chuckled. Sasuke was famous for almost everything he did. But talking wasn't one of them.

Sasuke blinked confused. Why was Naruto kissing him this way? He didn't love him did he? What was happening? Naruto saw the torn look in his friends eyes and lowered his head, but they still kept touching.

"You shocked me last night. I didn't know how to react. I do feel something for you but it's still so weird. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

And as he looked up he saw the dark depths he loved and dreamed about so much soften. Smiling he leaned in, hugging his best friend now turned boyfriend. Smiling he pushed a hand under Sasuke's shirt, one finger placed just below his belly button. Without giving Sasuke any warning he pushed a fair amount of chakra into him, making the Uchiha heir groan out in pleasure.

"How.. how did you?" Naruto grinned, kissing him just below the jaw.

"Sakura. She came by this morning. She told me everything and how messed up you was today. She gave me a quick lesson and a hug before she went away. I think she already knew before we knew it ourselves that we loved each other."

"Hn." Sasuke smirked. Now he finally understood the other present Sakura was talking about. He silently thanked Sakura for all her help as he leaned in to capture the blonds' lips once more.

**xXx**

Done with visiting her friends she moved back home. She hoped everything would work out right now. Her eyes caught a Christmas tree. And knowing she didn't have one at home, she decided to buy one. Now dragging the tree with her back home, she placed it in the corner of her living room. She moved towards her storage room, grabbing some boxes she knew were filled with decorations. Although she had all the stuff she needed, she didn't feel like decorating right now and decided to do it later on the day. It was after all, only just after midday.

She eyed the skates lying in one of the boxes, and carefully pulled it out. She hadn't been doing this for three years. Sakura began to finger the laces, her mind already set up. Knowing that Kakashi would probably search for her, she brought an extra pair. Maybe she could bribe him to join her. When she was all set, she teleported away to the training grounds where they held their battle yesterday.

Putting on her I-pod for music, she slowly began to slide over the ice. Her heart swelled at the feeling. Her parents were professional figure skaters after all. But even with all these beauty, Sakura's heart went out more to the career of a shinobi. Following into the footsteps of her grandfather of her mother's side. But still, on every free moment and had the chance, she would grab a pair of ice skates and move.

Bending one knee she leaned a bit forward and then with grace she jumped into the air, spinning three times before she landed safely on her blade; sliding further. A heartwarming smile appeared on her face. She could still do it. After all those years. She continued on. Doing spins, jumps while she skated her heart out. She would be all alone at Christmas this year. Her parents where in the Land of Snow for the grand finale of figure skating. And not knowing she would be on a forced vacation she stayed home. And this was her way to be with her parents.

Closing her eyes, she moved further. Dancing on the music only she could hear. Then she skipped, moving into a sitting spin before slowly going up to a upright spin. She snapped her eyes open then when she suddenly stopped. Looking straight into the eye of Kakashi who had been watching her the whole time.

Smiling she skated towards him, pulling out the earphones in the mean time. She stopped then, standing close before her as she waited for him to speak.

"Good morning Sakura."

"Morning Kakashi. What can I help you with today?" she titled her head to the side, but her eyes betrayed her inner feelings. She knew he was her for the book. Just like he knew that she knew why he was here.

"I left my book at your place yesterday," he began slowly.

Sakura smiled. "Hmm a book. Oh yes. Was it orange with a red mark on the back. The title.. uhm.. what was it again?" she tapped her chin as she faked to be in deep thought.

"Sakura…" But he stopped when she gave him the hand.

"Shh.. It's lying on the tip of my tongue." She turned then. "Oh I know! Could it be Icha Icha War affair?"

"Why, yes Sakura-chan. That's exactly the book I'm searching for," he said with a lady like chirp and fake happiness. Then he cleared his throat and returned to normal. "Can you please give it back to me."

"Why didn't you say so Kakashi?" Sakura grinned. She skated away from him and grabbed her bag when she reached it. Pulling out the orange book she threw it at him. "There you go. Anything else?"

Kakashi shook his head, placing his little book safely away in his pouch. "No thanks." He watched as Sakura nodded and moving back towards the middle of the pond. There she plugged in her ear phones and began to ride again. Even if his plan was to simply ask for his book and go away, he couldn't help but feel draw towards his former ex-student. She moved so beautiful, full with grace and agility, she looked so much like her mother just then.

Sakura still seeing that Kakashi hadn't moved, opened her eyes to look at him once more. "Want to join Kakashi?" she asked, skating her way to him once more.

"It's not hard, I reassure you," she said with a wink. And after a small silence he agreed.

She gave him her father old skates and slowly helped him up as he had them on. And slowly she began to learn him everything, laughing softly as he fell a few times the moment she let him go. But he continued on and after the small trick she taught him with adding a bit chakra into his blades, he was soon as skilled as she was.

"You did this before, didn't you?" Sakura asked as they ended a twin spin.

Kakashi shrugged. "I had to guard your parents once when I was still in ANBU. I was my very first solo mission. It's been a long time, but it seems I still remember how after a bit of practice."

"Well that explains everything," Sakura said smiling. "Why haven't you told me before that you guarded my parents once?"

"Didn't see any need for it," Kakashi shrugged. "A young pink haired girl said she would remember me forever."

Sakura blinked turning around to face him when he said that. "Excuse me? I really said that?"

Kakashi nodded, smiling at her surprise. "Yep. You were only three at the time though."

"Where are they anyway? I haven't seen them for awhile."

"Championship in the Lands of Snow. You know they travel around a lot. I've been living with Grandpa for several years before I moved on my own. The last time I saw them was six months ago for two days before they went away again."

Seeing the saddened look in her eyes, he grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry."

Sakura laughed. "It's not your fault Kakashi. I know they're busy people just like I am." Spinning on the spot, she moved out of his grasp. "This just my way to stay near them."

"There was one thing they always did I wanted to try." Sakura turned, her eyebrow risen in question.

"And what was that?"

"The lifts." Sakura chuckled. "You know that takes a lot of trust."

"And we don't trust each other enough then, my dear Sakura-chan?" He asked teasingly.

"Don't say I didn't warn you if we fall," Sakura grinned.

She skated away from him before turning in a beautiful spin. Seeing his hand waving at her to come at him, she raced towards him. She was almost there, and still he hadn't done anything. Her heart beat rose in panic, fearing they would collide any moment now and greet the ice with their faces. But it never happened. The moment she felt it was all lost, his arms swept around her middle and threw her in the air. She flipped, her back now supported by his hand as she faced into the sky. She'd always seen her parents do this move.

The spun around a bit before Kakashi slowly began to lower her back onto the ground. One arm was just behind his neck, his hand touching her elbow slightly while his other rested on her waist as hers rested on his. Her head was tilted back, resting on his broad shoulder as she looked up at him. The intense look in his eye was back. Her heart skipped a beat, a shuddering breath escaping her as she glanced back up at him. She'd seen her parents kiss so many times in this position, her childish heart filled with hope that one day, she would get her first kiss just the same way.

And this was the moment. The feeling was right, every slight touch of him made her thoughts go wild. Tilting her heart a bit more up she kissed him softly on the mask covered lips, hoping he was feeling the same way like she did. But much to her disappointment, he didn't react. And she felt his whole body froze when she kissed him.

Realizing her mistake she quickly drew back, moving out of embrace and touch. "I'm sorry." And then she vanished from the spot. She forgotten all her stuff. But right that moment she didn't care. Hitting her head against the outer wall of her apartment she cursed softly. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Of course Kakashi wouldn't feel the same like she had. Sure he might desire her, that didn't mean he loved her like she loved him. He probably only felt that way because of the pleasure she'd sent down his chakra system.

Pulling out her skates she threw it in the box and pushed it away. Hearing the clock hit six PM, she moved towards the kitchen. Quickly some leftovers she placed herself on the couch. She hated this forced vacation. It made her act reckless. Sighing she glanced at the still bare Christmas tree.

Feeling pity for the tree, and wanting to have something to do, she placed her plate on the small table before her. Pushing herself up from the couch, Sakura opened one of the other boxes and began to decorate. Half way she turned on her radio and soon her apartment was filled with music. She even went so far to open a bottle of wine.

As Sakura sat before the tree, she tried to find out what was missing. She had hung her favorite Christmas balls, garlands and lights. But still, something was missing. All of the boxes she had removed from the storage were already opened. She stood and walked towards one of them. Searching through them once more, she finally noticed a oblong package. Putting her glass of wine away she grabbed the package with both hands. She remembered the small decoration on that box. It was the star her father would always place on top of the tree. She hadn't seen that thing for years. Her grandfather always preferred an angel above the star. But now after so many years, the star would finally rest on the top of the tree again.

And as she removed the lit, the star came into view. Just like she remembered it. A small smile crept up her lips as her fingers brushed against the delicate decoration. Sakura took the star carefully out of his box and stood to walk towards her tree. She closed her eyes than, a happy memory flashing through her mind of her father tilting her up so she could place the star. Her mother clapping as her feet gently touched the ground again.

"Merry Christmas," Sakura murmured, smiling a sad smile at the star. Her eyes looked upwards and only then she noticed she was even after all those years, still too short to reach the top on her own. But suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, tilting her up so she could reach it.

She gasped in surprise, haven't felt nor heard anyone entering her apartment. She placed the star quickly on top and when her feet touched the ground again she twirled around to see Kakashi standing behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked bewildered.

"You forgot your stuff earlier this day, I wanted to give it back." He held up her bag then which she quickly took from his hands.

"Thank you," Sakura said softly. As she stared down at her feet she noticed just how close they were standing.

"About the kiss.."

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that," Sakura blurted out. Seeing there was room to move, she hastily stepped away from him, glad to have some room to move. Placing her bag in the box so she had her hands free she turned around to regard her guest once more as he spoke.

"Was there more behind it?"

Sakura blinked. "What do you mean?" she asked confused.

Kakashi stepped closer in which Sakura stepped back to maintain their distance. They continued this little game before Sakura's calf touched the couch, making her fall backwards. With much speed only he could possess he pinned her to the couch. His knees on either side of her waist while his hands rested on the couch beside her head.

He leaned in and noticed her rapid heartbeat, her emerald eyes dark with confusion and an emotion he had seen back on the ice. Her body twitched, goose bumps erupted out of her skin when he lightly brushed against it. He smiled at the thought he was the cause of this.

"You know what I mean, my dear Sakura-chan."

Sakura gasped. His tone was very much different than she was used to hear. This one was lower than his usual voice, heavy with seduction and passion she knew he could provide her. Her cheeks heated up, a shiver running down her spin in a delightful way. She looked up at him, hoping her eyes would give him the answer he sought. She didn't trust her voice anymore in this point.

He leaned in further, his whole body pressing against hers at this moment. One hand reached into his pocket while the other began to lower his mask. Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. Her hand already reaching up to stop Kakashi from unmasking himself.

"Wha..what are you doing?!"

"How else can I give you a proper kiss under the mistletoe?"

Mistletoe? She hadn't placed a mistletoe in her house. But as she glanced up she saw the little thing, being held up in Kakashi's other hand while she was distracted when he was pulling his mask down. But before she could moved her head back into the right position, soft, naked lips touched her own.

Her eyes widened in surprise and soon a warm hot tongue shamelessly roamed over the seam of her lips. She groaned, opening her mouth for his silent request. It made her feel like she'd died and gone to heaven. Her whole body was on fire, his skilful tongue tasting every inch of her mouth as his body was pushed against her own in a delicious way. She gasped as she felt every movement of his muscles, his heat surrounding her as he kissed her senseless.

She tore her mouth away from his, taking in a shuddering breath only to moan. Not wanting to be the only one she pushed her hands under his shirt, touching the two chakra main points near her hand only to push large amounts of chakra in them. At the same moments she reclaimed his mouth. He groaned against her lips, feeling the vibration of his voice. Moving her hand up to the neck she continued her assault, their hips grinding against each other as they raced towards their release.

A loud groan escaped his lips then, moving his head to rest against her shoulder as he panted loudly. "You little vixen," he chided as he came down from his high.

"You've done this to me before, haven't you?" Seeing the devilish look in her green eyes gave him the answer he was seeking.

Sakura seeing he had figured it out smiled, softly kissing the side of his neck, loving the way he tasted. "Don't tell me you didn't like it, Kakashi." She said her name in a daring way. Meanwhile grinding her hips hard against his own.

"Sakura," he said in a warning tone. "When we do this, you know you'll be stuck with me right?"

Her response was sucking harder on his neck that would probably leave a mark. "You still haven't answered my question," Sakura said after releasing his skin.

"Oh I did," Kakashi chuckled. And as he moved to stand, he pulled Sakura along with him. "I'll show you just how much I liked it what you did to me."

**xXx**

The next time Sakura woke up, she opened her eyes slowly. She yawned, still half asleep. Then a rush of memories came back to here, making her shiver in delight. The activities that kept her awake half of the night. However, there was still a part missing. Turning her head to look over her shoulder she saw she was alone in bed. And as she sat up, she saw that only her clothes were still resting on the floor, where they had thrown it last night.

She didn't hear a shower running nor someone busy making breakfast in the kitchen. Her eyes saddened then, her heart contracting painfully. Was she just a notch on the belt to him? She lowered herself back on the mattress, pulling her sheets tighter around her, in deer need of the comfort it could provide. Suddenly she felt a cold gush of wind running past her still bare shoulder. Turning around she saw the man she shared her bed with last night, climbing through the window. In his hand he held two bags.

As he looked down, the snowflakes that were caught in his hair fell down upon her floor. He closed the window behind him and smiled when he saw her awake in bed.

"Good morning." But as he looked closer, he saw the un-shed tears in her emerald eyes. Alarmed he placed the two bags on her desk. He lowered himself next to her, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Sakura smiled. "I just.. I.." She sighed. "Never mind."

"You thought I left you," Kakashi concluded. And when he didn't get a response in return, he knew he was right. Smiling that it would affect her so he touched her chin softly while he forced her to look at him.

"I have no regrets about last night Sakura. And I meant when I set you'd be stuck with me as long as you wanted me." And with that said he kissed her softly on the lips. Smiling when she leaned in further.

Having reassured his lover, he grabbed one of the two bags and took out a small package. He gave it to her then.

"Merry Christmas Sakura-chan," he said cheerily.

Sakura smiled, releasing the green colored bow and placing the green lint beside her on the bed. Then she carefully tore away the red paper revealing a small box. She gasped, her mind racing through many things what could be in there. Was he proposing? Her green eyes glanced at the silver haired man sitting before her. He had a blush on his cheeks, but a happy smile on none the less.

Her heart began to bear rapidly. Her finger were slightly trembling as she took hold of the lit. Holding in her breath she opened it to see…

A light bulb?

What the hell? Her eyes went from the bulb to her lover. He was chuckling, one hand behind his head as he was scratching the base of his neck.

"Remember the night I got home and I destroyed your bulb. Well I said I knew than what to get you at Christmas.."

"KAKASHI!" Sakura roared , jumping out of bed and racing after the man who was running away. And all you could hear was his laughter while being chased by the woman that he loved.

**~Owari~**

_**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone!**_


End file.
